In the recent years, an inkjet printer is used for purposes of printing on various print objects. For example, conventionally, an inkjet printer that can perform printing on various print objects such as three-dimensional objects is known. As such a printer, for example, UJF-3042HG type of print device manufactured by Mimaki Engineering Co., Ltd. and the like are known (for example, see Non-Patent Document 1). This print device is an inkjet printer that can perform printing on a three-dimensional object placed in a region of 30 cm×42 cm.